Multi Linguis
by BlessedMasochist
Summary: Anyone with a functioning brain could tell Deidara didn't just use those mouths for sculpting clay. [Pwp, Oneshot, solo sex, implied voyeurism.]


"Hn…"

Deidara exhaled softly where he lay, atop cotton bed sheets behind a locked door. It was a sweltering afternoon and there were no assignments to be given. The blond had retreated to his room, but quickly grew bored with sculpting, and deemed it far too warm to concentrate on reading.

Unable to cope with the heat, he'd tossed his clothes into a corner and gotten into bed, hoping to catch a breeze from the open window. "Ugh…" He sat up suddenly, reaching for the glass of iced water he'd brought up to his room earlier. It had been reduced to ice and he crunched on it noisily, relishing the cold refreshment. Cocking his head to the side, he absentmindedly pushed a few ice cubes into the mouth on his left hand, shivering slightly at the sensation. "Mm…" He placed the hand onto his bare chest, allowing the now-cold tongue to lap at his warm skin. "Ah… good…" he mumbled, slowly lying back onto the bed. He fed a few more ice cubes to both hands and ran them over his torso, biting his lip as the cool appendages lapped at his exposed nipples.

He grinned slightly, rather liking his new idea to pass the time. He slid his hands down his sides and inched off his pants, allowing his hands to nibble his hips as he did. "Mm…" he hummed again, taking his flaccid length in hand. A tongue peeked out of his palm, lapping at the warm skin as he slowly stroked himself, a pleased grin spreading across his face. His other hand roamed up his neck, nipping and sucking as it went. He placed it over his mouth after a moment, all too eager to slide his tongue inside. He supposed it could be considered misuse of his techniques, but he could never resist taking advantage of the extra mouths.

He moaned eagerly as his mouth melded with the one on his hand, tongues entwining as he continued to stroke himself to full hardness. He paused a moment to brush his hair out of his face, unable to keep from admiring his proud erection. It was no secret that he was a vain man, and he couldn't help appreciating his body. "Ahn… fuck~" he moaned softly, gripping the base of his cock with one hand as the other lapped at the head eagerly. "Good…" The mouth opened wide and he carefully guided his length inside. His hips bucked slightly and a small line of drool escaped his lips, running down his chin as his hand took the entirety of his cock.

At first glance the mouths looked too small for this brand of 'fun' but they were surprisingly capable, and this certainly wasn't the first time the artist had indulged in this activity. "Ahhh yesss…" He hissed, moving his hand up and down. It wasn't quite as good as having someone else suck him off, but it was a close second. His left hand sucked at the skin on his hip, leaving a series of dark purple marks. "Ngh… don't stop…" He gasped, moving his free hand to nip at his collarbone as he thrust into his right hand. "So close…"

His movements were growing frantic as he felt his orgasm approach, and he made no effort to conceal his noises. "A-ah… C-Cumming!" He yelped, releasing into his hand's awaiting mouth. It swallowed obediently, and he slowly pulled his length from inside. He wrinkled his nose slightly, aware of the fact that his own cum was now churning in his stomach, but ignored it, hands falling to his sides contentedly. "Ah…" he hummed, not bothering to put himself back into his pants.

"Quite the show brat." Came a soft voice from the doorway. Deidara's eyes flew open. That voice belonged to… "Sasori!" he gasped tossing a pillow over his groin. "How long have you-? Were you there the whole-?" He couldn't articulate a proper sentence, blushing furiously. "Honestly…" Sasori sighed, rolling his eyes. "I had a feeling that's what you were doing. I could hear you from down the hall. If you're going to abuse your abilities at least try to be quiet about it." He smirked, giving the blonde a once over with his eyes before turning and leaving the room.

Deidara covered his face with his hands, wondering how much the puppet had seen before realizing…

"Wait a minute… That door was locked!"


End file.
